Jane-Anne Deveraux
Jane-Anne Deveraux was a witch. She was the older sister of Sophie Deveraux whose magic has been compromised. She cast a spell to confirm whether Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child and also linked her to Sophie. Jane-Anne was a member of the Deveraux Family. History Jane-Anne was the mother of Monique Deveraux and the older sister of Sophie Deveraux. Her daughter Monique was chosen for The Harvest, a ritual that required the sacrifice of four young witches in order to strengthen their magic. On the night of the ritual, the Harvest was interrupted by the arrival of Marcellus Gerard and his vampires. Monique was killed and Marcel took away the last witch of the ritual, Davina Claire, and left the ritual incomplete. The result of this affair gave Marcel power over the witches and he banned them all from using their magic. Jane-Anne and Sophie devised a plan to retrieve Davina from Marcel to complete the Harvest in order to follow through on their belief that all four girls would be brought back to life. Jane-Anne's final act was to discover and link the werewolf Hayley to her sister Sophie in order to build an alliance with Niklaus Mikaelson against Marcel, before attempting to flee in a cargo holder that was to leave the city but was caught and taken to Marcel, who proceeded to kill her via a slit throat, the same manner in which her daughter had died. Before her death she was possibly the one who got Katherine to lead Klaus into New Orleans to throw over Marcel to accomplish this task. Season 4 In Pictures of You, a letter from Katherine to Klaus reveals that Jane-Anne is plotting a move against Klaus. In The Originals, Klaus goes to New Orleans to meet her. When he arrives, he meets up with his old protégé Marcel. Klaus asks about Jane-Anne and Marcel brings him to her, only to turn the meeting into a tribunal where he finds her guilty of practicing magic without his permission, and promptly kills her by cutting her throat, much to Klaus' dismay. The Originals Season One In Sinners and Saints, we learned she had a daughter who was killed in a sacrifice. Jane-Anne desperate to get her back saw a opportunity through Hayley to get Klaus in town to secure Davina who had taken shelter under Marcel to complete the sacrifice and get her daughter back alive. Since she was told Monique would be reborn during the reaping. This the reason resistance started although the fight wasn't over territory, but over Davina. Personality Jane-Anne Deveraux appears to have had a strong personality and a selfless attitude when it came to her younger sister Sophie. She gave her life to confirm that Hayley was carrying Klaus's unborn child and did not tell Marcel anything about what she'd done, so she also appears to have been incredibly loyal to her sister and the other oppressed New Orleans witches. In'' Sinners and Saints, it was revealed that Jane-Anne was a horrible mother, she willingly sacrifice her own daughter, in The Harvest based on a maybe, that she will come back to life, in the Reaping. Physical Appearance Jane-Anne was an attractive woman in her mid 30's. She is an average, but still pretty woman with brown. eyes and brunette hair. She and her sister looked very alike. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name *'Jane''' is of Hebrew origin and means "God is gracious". *'Anne' is derived from the Hebrew name Hannah and means "He (God) has favored me" or "gracious". *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. http://surnames.meaning-of-names.com/Deveraux http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Deveraux Appearances Season 4 *''Pictures of You'' (Mentioned) *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' (Corpse) *''Sinners and Saints''(Flashback) Trivia *She is the third witch in the series shown to work in a bar, the others being Bree and Gloria. All three are also deceased. *She was killed in same manner as her daughter was. *It seems like now that Sophie is no longer linked to Hayley, and Agnes the last remaining elder is dead, Jane-Anne's death was for nothing. *Jane-Anne had a very strict upbringing. Gallery Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png|Preparing the spell. The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg|Jane-Anne with her sister, Sophie Jane (1).png Jane (2).png Jane (3).png Jane (4).png Jane (5).png Jane (6).png Jane (7).png Jane (8).png Jane (9).png Jane (10).png Jane (11).png Jane (12).png Jane (13).png Jane (14).png Jane (15).png Jane (16).png Jane (17).png Jane (18).png Jane (19).png Jane (20).png Jane (21).png Jane (22).png Jane (23).png Jane (24).png Jane (25).png Jane (26).png Jane (27).png Jane (28).png Jane (29).png Jane (30).png Always And Forever - Jane-Anne.png Jane Anne Body TO 1x01.jpg Jane-Anne TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 2 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 3 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 4 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 5 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 6 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 7 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 8 TO 1x05.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deveraux Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Coven